House MD Juegos de Familia mentes enfermas
by JacobxEdward
Summary: ESTE ES UN CASO COMPLETO TAL Y COMO LO VERIAN EN LA TELE. Un padre de 48 años y su hija de 12 años llegan a la sala de emergencias del hospital Princeton aparentemente saludables pero House esta convencidos de que ocultan un gran secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 10 de la mañana en el hospital general Princeton y House entra a la oficina del departamento de diagnósticos dando un golpe fuerte en la entrada provocando que todos se exaltaran.

Buenos días a todos, ¿como amanecieron hoy? ¿Saludables? ¿Llenos de energía?

Dios santo, ¿acaba de hacer preguntas amables? – dijo Chase sorprendido

No, debe estar delirando, House – dijo Foreman mientras es le acercaba a observar sus pupilas - ¿Cuantos vicodims se tomo el día de hoy?

No esta delirando… -Cameron lo mira con enorme curiosidad y al final da un suspiro - esta… de mal humor…

¡Muy bien doctora Cameron! Pero no se va a gana su estrellita dorada en la pizarra por decirle al profesor que es un gruñón. Ahora cosas mas importantes, hombre de 48 años entra a un consultorio de una clínica ginecológica con una niña de 12 años para, según argumentan, su primera visita con el medico; estando en la clínica al parecer la mocosa se moría de la vergüenza de que su padre la acompañara con el gineco por que sufrió un ataque de adrenalina lo que le provocó un paro respiratorio.

Que cosa puede ser tan bizarra o perturbante en este mundo seria capaz de ponerlo, a usted, de tan mal humor que lo haría comportarse amablemente con el mundo. – apunto Chase que no estaba poniendo atención al caso - ¿Cancelaron su telenovela favorita?

Es más probable que la prostituta de anoche le haya robado las llaves de su moto. – dijo Foreman entre risas

House, ¿seguro que se encuentra bien?

¿Alguien interesado en por que una niña de doce años sufrió un paro respiratorio? – dijo House ignorando sus comentarios

Dado que era la primera consulta de la niña, e de suponer que la niña tuvo su primer periodo – comenzó Foreman - ya que el que llevó a la niña fue su papá, deduzco que es por que su mama no estaba disponible para llevarla, lo que significa que esta muerta, están divorciados o la madre los dejo, su padre no sabia que hace así que la llevó al ginecólogo. Cuando empieza la menstruación en las mujeres su cuerpos tienen que lidiar con una oleada atroz de hormonas, 12 años es un poco tarde para su primer periodo sumándole adrenalina y algo de estrés, no me parece extraño que tuviera un paro respiratorio. Ahora podría decirnos por que llego tan tarde y de mal humor, lo hemos visto de mal humor antes, pero esto es nuevo, me intriga.

¿En verdad piensas que tomaría este caso sabiendo algo tan simple como eso? – argumento House - Pero ya que no paran de mirarme como tarados cavernícolas al momento que descubrieron el fuego, supongo que tengo que decirles para que por fin podamos continuar con el caso. Recibí una llamada de un viejo colega de la universidad, mi viejo amigo Stevy, ustedes tal vez lo conozcan, de apellido Hawking.

Stevy… ¿Stephen Hawking? ¿El famoso físico y cosmólogo?

¿El que tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, vive en silla de rueda y utiliza una computadora para hablar?

Si, si, si… ese mismo

¿Como es que conoce al profesor Hawking? – cuestiono Foreman- No solo no es de su edad, si no que ni siquiera asistieron a la misma universidad.

Si, bueno… resulta que la decano del campus era vieja amiga de Steve, así que el solía hacernos visitas y dar seminarios en nuestra universidad, un día me burle de su paraplejia y nos volvimos buenos amigos.

¿Pero por que habría de ponerle de mal humor la llamada de un tal respetado colega científico?

¿Acaso está planeando en comenzar un club de genios locos con discapacidades motoras? – dijo Chase y todos rieron por lo bajo.

No…. de hecho quería preguntarme si podía conseguirle un canguro para poder diseccionarlo, le dije que no, pero que tenía una ENORME RATA RUBIA Y AUSTRALIANA en mi consultorio por si la quería. – Chase pone cara de muerto – ¿podemos volver a la niña sangrona? – Cameron le manda una mirada de reprocho por su comentario despectivo – Los doctores de la sala de emergencias la examinaron pero sus niveles sanguíneos se encuentran normales, no encontraron ningún tipo de problemas motrices, no hay fiebre ni rastros de infecciones, no ha salido del país en desde que nació y en lo general es una típica niña de 12 años.

¿Podría decirnos entonces que es lo que buscamos aquí?

Tranquilo saltamontes, aquí viene lo interesante. Resulta que las enfermeras de urgencias aseguran que la paciente se encontraba completamente bien cuando llego al hospital, pensaron que ya se encontraba mejor, pero debía tomar una muestra de sangre para asegurarse, pero al clavar la aguja en la vena esta empezó a chorrear sangre como los geiser del parque Yellowstone. Además siento que hay algo más en esta niña y estoy seguro que tú también si vieras a lo que me refiero – le giña un ojo y se voltea la espalda - bien diagnostico diferencial para chorro de sangre.

La niña podría tener un defecto congénito premeditado para deficiencia en la formación de glóbulos rojos, eso explicaría el paro respiratorio y la sangre diluida. – dijo Chase con total confianza.

Los niveles de adenina y fitosina en el análisis de sangre son normales para una niña de 12 años pero una que ha tenido su periodo desde los 8 años que es la edad promedio lo que convierte estos datos en anormales, podría ser una enfermedad autoinmune, lupus encaja perfectamente con los síntomas. – apunto Foreman.

Estoy segura que debe ser una toxina, niños de estas edades consumen muchos productos llenos de sustancias extrañas, el repentino despliegue de hormonas en el torrente sanguíneo de la niña debió provocar una reacción alérgica – finalizo Cameron

Bien, vallan a realizar las pruebas – Cameron, Foreman y Chase se miran unos a los otros extrañados.

¿Esta de acuerdo con el diagnostico? – cuestiono Foreman - ¿No hay argumentos de por que nuestras suposiciones son estúpidas o un análisis pragmático sobre como eso nos convierte en idiotas?

No-porolo

Ahora si que nos da miedo, ¿díganos que fue lo que le pidió que hiciera el profesor Hawking? – House suspira hondamente y se voltea a verlos.

El quiere que vaya a la nueva presentación de su libro, una versión ampliada y revisada de su libro Una Breve Historia del Tiempo. Planea dedicarme todo un capitulo de su libro que habla de una teoría que le ayude a fundamentar, bueno, mas bien que él concluyó en base a una discusión que tuve con el hace un par de años

Eso me parece estupendo ¿Por que le molestaría algo como eso? – dijo Cameron

Por que es una basura, ese tonto capitulo que planea dedicarme se basa en ese ridículo principio cosmológico atrópico que tanto defiende… no lo considero un honor en lo absoluto. – Foreman mira a House con un profundo desprecio, Chase se encoje de hombros y Cameron mira a House atónita y asombraba por su increíble inhumanidad, la cual no creía podía llegar al nivel que acaba de demostrar – y bien, ¿no tienen análisis que hacer? – todos salen de la habitación.

Chase, Cameron y Foreman entran a la habitación de la paciente y se quedan atónitos en la entrada de la habitación.

¿No dijo House que era una niña de 12 años? – susurro Chase

No puede ser, esta niña tiene el cuerpo desarrollado de una adolecente, pero su estatura es el de una de 10 años – dijo Cameron completamente sorprendida.

Mejor vamos a terminan con esto, tengo la impresión de que este será un caso difícil – sentencio Foreman.

Y dicho esto se acercaron a la paciente, tomaron unas agujas para tomar muestras de sangre de manera cuidadosa para que no chorreara de nuevo, pero al terminar de hacerlo notaron que la paciente estaba sangrando delos ojos, la boca y los oídos, la ritmo cardiaco comenzó a subir exponencialmente, retiraron la sabana para levantarla pero notaron que el sangrado provenía también de la parte baja de su cuerpo. La niña sufre de nuevo otro paro respiratorio, los padres comienzan a gritar desesperados, la niña se esta muriendo.

Después de pasar varias horas asintiendo a la niña, por fin la salvan y esta estable. Pasan un par de horas tras exhaustivos análisis y regresan a la oficina con House para discutir los resultados.

Todos los análisis dieron negativos – comenzó Foreman - lo que es peor el padre ya no nos deja hacerle mas pruebas, dice que esta demasiado preocupado por la salud de su hija y piensa que nosotros podemos hacer algo que empeore su condición, decía que ella se encuentra completamente bien y quería que le demos de alta, pero justo cuando estábamos en la habitación la niña comenzó a sangrar por todos lados, pudimos detener el sangrado externo, pero no el interno, la paciente sufre de falla hepática y de riñones.

Los resultados del laboratorio indican que su cadena de ADN se encuentra bien, aunque no podemos estar seguros de nada por que su padre no nos deja hacer la prueba de paternidad para comprobar algún problema hereditario – dijo Chase

Los resultados de las toxinas también dieron negativos, pero los análisis hormonales indican niveles exponencialmente anormales de estrógenos y prolactina – termino Cameron.

House se pasea por la habitación meditando y escribiendo los síntomas en la pizarra. Después de un rato House parece darse cuenta de una verdad impactante.

Este caso… ya habíamos tenido un caso parecido antes – todos se miran con incredulidad – ¡Chase! Tú sabes la respuesta ¿Que causa problemas en la formación de glóbulos rojos, altos niveles de estrógenos y prolactina, desmayos, paros respiratorios, que destruye los riñones, el hígado, que no produzca fiebre, que no sea causado por infecciones o alguna toxina? ¿¡Qué!? – Chase se queda mirando al techo tratando de encontrar la respuesta y de repente parece darse cuenta de la misma verdad que House.

La paciente tiene Porpura Trombotica Trombocitopenica, padecimiento sanguíneo del TTP – Chase mira a su alrededor, Foreman al parecer también se da cuenta de la verdad y gira la cabeza torciendo un gesto.

Esto explica el comportamiento anormal de su padre y por que la llevó personalmente a la consulta con el ginecólogo, también explica el anormal desarrollo del cuerpo de la niña – añadió Foreman.

Pero no es posible, solo tiene 12 años… -dijo Cameron completamente afligida - y ella esta… esta…

La paciente esta embarazada… -concluyo el Dr. House- y su padre es el culpable.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

House, no estamos seguros todavía de que el padre de la niña la halla embarazado – dijo la doctora Cameron mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital los pasillos del hospital apenas alcanzando al Dr. House que caminaba mas rápido aun con su bastón.

En todo caso no tenemos pruebas para comprobar que el padre embarazo a su hija, no nos deja hacerle pruebas de paternidad, como quieres que acepte a hacer un eco a la matriz de la niña… – añadió el Dr. Chase mientras corría con dificultad esquivando a los ancianos en sillas de ruedas que se atravesaban en su camino

Quieren dejar de decir "el padre de la niña" obviamente no es su padre, por que otra razón no dejaría que hiciéramos la prueba de la paternidad.

¿Estas insinuando que ese tipo la violo? – preguntó Foreman – House, ¿quiere por favor ir más despacio?

¿Le pides a un inválido que camine menos rápido? Es como pedirle a un niño que te entregue todos sus juguetes, comprendo que de niño no tuviste ni uno y que por eso tuviste de grande que salir a robarlos pero no es escusa para ser grosero.

House, esto es serio no podemos simplemente entrar y decirle "Hey, escuche pensamos que usted tal vez violo a su hija y la embarazo, nos permite hacerle unas pruebas a su hija para comprobar que es cierto" – le dijo Foreman que se le planto enfrente a House para detenerle el paso antes de subir al elevador, House le miro fastidiado.

¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? ¿En verdad piensas que no tengo tacto en lo absoluto?

Y con su bastón hizo a un lado a Foreman con lo que todos subieron al elevador y se dirigieron a la oficina de Cuddy, donde se encontraba el padre consternado de la niña y de manera estrepitosa abrió las puertas de dos en dos logrando que todos se exaltaran y dijo:

Usted señor, es un viejo pervertido y con gustos enfermos. Usted embarazo a su hija, claro suponiendo que es su hija en todo caso eso no cambia el problema – la doctora Cuddy clavo sus ojos asesinos en él con la boca completamente abierta y una expresión de iracunda rabia; pero el señor se limitó a quedarse callado mientras ponía una cara tan pálida como el marfil.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – demando saber una señora que se encontraba sentada del otro lado de la habitación.

¿Quién demonios es ella? – preguntó House apuntándole con su bastón.

¡QUE INSULTO! Mi nombre es Alicia Neubargh, soy la madre de la niña y ese al que usted esta acusando ¡Es mi esposo! – todos dentro del equipo de House se quedaron completamente mudos ante esta revelación – ¿Qué significa todo esto James? ¡Me voy por solo 1 semana a Florida por asuntos de negocios y tú te las ingenias para convertir todo en un completo caos! Se supone que llevarías a la niña a su consulta con el ginecólogo, tan solo eso y ¿Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de realizar algo tan simple como eso? Ahora la pobre Erika esta desvalida en un hospital con un montón de tubos atravesados en su cuerpo con su vida en la cuerda y este viejo barbón, cara de mono de tres patas viene aquí a decirnos esta sarta de tonterías, ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!

House, por el amor de dios, que es lo que se te ha metido esta vez – preguntó la doctora Cuddy, aun pesar a su enorme miedo de conocer la respuesta - ¿House? ¿Me estas 

escuchando? – pero el Dr. House no la estaba escuchando, después de que la señora se le había venido encima con sus gritos y exigencias, este había quedado completamente perplejo y asustado, recostado en un sillón.

Valla, esto es oro, por fin encontramos a alguien al que House le teme – hizo notar Chase

Tal vez deberíamos contratarla, al menos haría un mejor trabajo controlándolo que Wilsom – dijo Foreman entre rizas.

Dra. Cameron, ¿podría hacer el favor de explicar que esta pasando? – pregunto Cuddy

De acuerdo a los análisis realizados a la paciente tenemos fuertes pruebas para considerar que sufre de algún trastorno hormonal que provoca un problema en la sangre conocido como TTP, lo que esta provocando las hemorragias y destruyendo su riñón e hígado. También encontramos altos niveles de estrógenos y prolactina, característicos de las mujeres embarazadas, y dado que el TTP se puede presentar a partir de los 2 meses de embarazo consideramos que la paciente puede sufrir este padecimiento.

¿Acaso este hospital es operado por maniacos? ¡MIRELA ES UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA! ¿En todo caso por que piensan que mi esposo fue el que la embarazo?

Otra posibilidad son los defectos congénitos hereditarios, que podríamos detectar fácilmente con una prueba de ADN, pero su esposo no nos deja realizar las pruebas, por lo que – hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta – el respetable Dr. House considero la posibilidad de posible abuso familiar.

¡Que tonterías! James es padre de Erika, realicen todas las pruebas que quieran para comprobar que se equivocan – House permanecía en silencio observando al señor que no hacia nada mas que clavar la mirada al suelo con la cara pálida.

Perfecto, firmen los papeles de consentimiento para realizar una ecografía que nos permitirá ver si la paciente esta embarazada, también realicen una radiografía y realicen una prueba de sangre de embarazo y de ADN, es una suerte que se encuentre usted también aquí señora, por que puede que el problema venga de usted – dijo por fin House levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la señora, pero esta vez ella permaneció callada - ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, realicen las pruebas – dijo finalmente.

El equipo de House, la doctora Cuddy y los padres de la niña se encontraban en la habitación mientras Chase preparaba el equipo medico, unto un poco de gel sobre el vientre de la niña y coloco la maquina de ecos para confirmar el diagnostico.

La hora de la verdad – dijo House justo antes de que Cameron le diera un codazo en el estomago. Chase comenzó a explorar el vientre de la niña pero permaneció callado por largo rato – ¿y bien? ¿Es niño o niña?

Ninguno de los dos – dijo Chase

¿Acaso es gay? ¿Puede la maquina saber eso? Wow y yo malgastando mí tiempo en un libro de psicología.

No… es que… no hay nada. El vientre está completamente vacio, la paciente no esta embarazada.

Hasta a un lado – dijo House mientras empujaba a Chase y tomaba la maquina del eco – debe estar aquí por algún lado.

House déjalo en paz, esto es obviamente un error tuyo causa de tus delirios paranoicos. – argumento la doctora Cuddy, House la volteo a mirar y se quedo completamente callado, se había equivocado y no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. Pero en ese instante Wilsom entró corriendo a la habitación con un sobre en sus manos.

Todos, tienen que ver esto - saco una lamina de radiografía y la coloco sobre una pantalla de luz, todos sea cercaron a verlo y se quedaron completamente sorprendidos por lo que vieron, era un muestra del útero de la paciente, que estaba completamente normal excepto por uno de sus ovarios, que era 10 veces su tamaño – House, tu paciente tiene cáncer.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

House discúlpate con la familia – exigía la doctora Cuddy

Nop

Acéptalo, te equivocaste y ahora tenemos a una familia enfurecida que nos amenazan de demandarnos por negligencia y abuso medico, House, discúlpate con la familia.

Nop

House, todo esto paso por que a usted se le hizo muy fácil asumir cosas inciertas sobre la situación de la paciente, tiene que superarlo, ¡usted se equivoco! - Foreman hablaba con esa enorme satisfacción que le ofrece echarle en cara sus errores a House.

No me equivoque – le reprendió con cara de mala leche - hay algo muy raro que no me gusta, cáncer no explicaría todos sus síntomas ni mucho menos el desarrollo exponencial de sus notables atributos sexuales.

House eres un pervertido – le arremetió la doctora Cameron – la pobre niña esta sufriendo en una cama de hospital, por dios santo tiene cáncer, la radiografía es muy clara y por el tamaño del tumor yo diría que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, la biopsia esta programada para dentro de una hora, entonces sabremos si es benigno o…

… si ya es hora de hablar a los de las cajitas negras; si, si, si, ya se como termina esa novela – todos le ponen cara de desaprobación.

House, siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres peor que un niño, ve y discúlpate con la familia – le reprendió la doctora Cuddy

¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡Pero, pero, pero… ellos empezaron!! – House entonces pone cara de inocencia fingida y ojos de perrito hambriento, Cuddy se limita a esconder su risa mientras tuerce los ojos y su cuerpo en dirección a su escritorio, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

House, eres increíble, no solo tengo que soportar tu conducta poco ética con los pacientes y tu insoportable rebeldía adolecente, si no que también las incesantes llamadas que hemos estado recibiendo de esa loca comuna de científicos que han tratado de comunicarse contigo todo el día, ¿alguna buena razón por la cual no contestas la llamada de un tal S-THE-VEN HAW-KING?

Ellos tienen la culpa de llamar cuando estoy viendo mi novela – dijo mientras se tragaba un par de pastillas de Vicodims – para eso dios inventó las contestadoras.

Las contestadoras las inventaron los alemanes por que no querían que los esclavos judíos contestaran los teléfonos – le corrigió Foreman.

¿Acaso nos saltamos a los chistes de racismo? Ok, mi turno, elijo al chico australiano – dijo mientras giraba su silla hacia Chase – Haber ¿saben por que los australianos no pueden contar ovejas para dormir?

¡¡HOUSE!! – la doctora Cuddy se puso roja como tomate ante el comentario despectivo de House, Foreman reía a carcajadas y Cameron trataba de ocultar su sonrisa mientras que Chase evidentemente molesto argumento:

Estoy de acuerdo con House sobre la niña, no creo que sea cáncer.

Wow, después de lo que dije pensé que me golpearías en la cara, debes tenerme mucho miedo o lo que se dicen de los australianos es mas cierto de lo que pensamos- Chase solo le miro con reproche

Ya habíamos tenido un caso parecido antes, el de la niña de la competencia de natación, sus síntomas son completamente iguales, tiene que ser TTP.

En ese momento Wilsom entraba a la habitación con un montón de papeles.

House, tengo los resultados del laboratorio, dieron negativo para todo tipo de cáncer – el Dr House se le quedo mirando y luego volteo la mirada concentrado, tomo su bastón, se levanto y salió de la habitación.

House, ¿a donde va?

Creo que es hora de hablar por fin con la familia – dijo mientras se deslizaba por el marco de la puerta acto al cual Cuddy salió corriendo para gritarle:

¡HOUSE TU NUNCA HABLAS CON LAS FAMILIAS! – pero ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

En el pasillo fuera de la habitación de la niña, se encontraba su mamá tratando de obtener unas golosinas del expendio cuando House llega y le da un golpe a la maquina, exaltando a la señora y logrando que un paquete de gomitas callera de la espiral metálica a la rendija.

¿Para que pagar un dólar si es tan fácil obtenerlas gratis? – le dijo mientras recogía el paquete y se lo entregaba.

Doctor House, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

No se, probablemente en nada pero eso depende de usted.

¿A que se refiere?

Bueno, hay algunas cosas que no me quedan del todo claro. ¿Sabe por que las mujeres como usted, de buen cuerpo, atractivas y por lo que puedo ver de sus zapatillas bien pulidas, blusa fina y falda ejecutiva, que tiene buena solvencia económica se casan con tipos como su esposo?

No tengo idea – dijo molesta.

Bueno, pues déjeme decirle: ¡no lo hacen! – la señora se quedo en silencio.

Y bueno, me estaba preguntado que hace usted, a sus 35 años – ¿Cómo sabe mi edad? – ¿Tenemos expedientes sabia?, como decía, a su edad casada con un hombre 10 años mayor que usted, normalmente con su años estaría buscándose un hombre de 20 años menor, además no puedo evitar notar que usa dos anillos de compromisos.

En ese momento la señora hizo un movimiento poco discreto para ocultar sus manos, House continuo:

Además, en su cabello hay por lo menos 1 cm de raíces de tinte de cabello, el cual curiosamente es del mismo color del de su hija, entonces me preguntaba ¿Por que extraña razón una esposa llevaría dos anillos de compromiso y se pintaría el cabello 

para combinar con el de su propia hija? Normalmente son las hijas las que se lo pintan de diferente color, para que no las confundan con sus madres.

La señora se queda mirando su par de anillos con detenimiento por largo rato, serena y con ojos llorosos, pasando un minuto por fin se decidió a hablar.

Mi primer esposo murió hace mas de 8 años, era el amor de mi vida, éramos realmente felices juntos, trabajamos por muchos años para poder levantar la empresa que me dejaron mis padres pero lamentablemente falleció en un accidente de auto en el que murió el y mi hermano menor, la única familia que me quedaba en este mundo. Hace tres años conocí a James y a Erika, fueron una bendición en mi vida, devolvieron a mi todo lo que pensé había perdido, nos casamos hace 2 años, yo no quería hacerlo, pero el realmente insistió, el me ha demostrado que me ama enormemente y yo acepte, con la advertencia de que Albert seguiría ocupando el primer lugar en mi vida – la señora estaba perdida en sus recuerdos mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos desde donde observaba con detenimiento los dos anillos de su dedo – Adopte a Erika como la hija que nunca pude tener y al pasar del tiempo inconscientemente comencé a teñir mi cabello del mismo color que el de ella, de esa manera podría imaginar que era en verdad mi hija.

¿Por qué no lo dijo antes cuando ordenamos la prueba de ADN?

No lo se, supongo que tenia miedo de recordar que en verdad no era su madre, a decir verdad nunca la conocí, cuando conocí a James ella ya había fallecido hace muchos años, en un incendio, su casa se había quemado hasta los cimientos, con ella y todas sus pertenencias, fue un verdadero problema con los papeles de adopción pues todos sus documentos se habían perdido, ni siquiera una foto de ella quedo de entre las cenizas. Dr. House… ¿Dr. House?

La señora volvió a la realidad, pero el Dr. House ya no se encontraba ahí, hace largo rato que había abandonado el lugar.

House ¿en donde estabas?, te estamos buscando por mas de 1 hora – le cuestionó la doctora Cameron tan pronto entro a la oficina.

Lo siento, el tráfico era terrible, hay un atascamiento de sillas de ruedas en los pasillos de geriatría, tuve que tomar una desviación por cuidados intensivos pero había muchos gritos.

House, tengo en la línea a Stheven Hawkings, quiere hablar con usted.

Dile que es un idiota y cuelga.

House, ¿has siquiera leído su articulo? Es probablemente uno de los descubrimientos científicos mas importantes de nuestra era, esta planteando una de las mas impresionantes teorías sobre la creación del universo tomando en cuenta el anormal 

comportamiento de las partículas de materia negra encontrados en los vacios cuánticos de los agujeros… - comenzó a decir Foreman pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Dr. House.

"Si algo ha de ser verdad para nosotros los humanos, la razón por la que existe es por que los humanos existimos" – citó House

¿Qué? – pregunto confusa la doctora Cameron, mientras que Foreman se limitó a torcerle la boca y la mirada

El principio atrópico – le confirmo - ¿y que hay con eso?

¿Qué hay con eso? ¿En verdad no lo encuentras estúpido?

El principio atópico es unas de las teorías mas respetadas por la comunidad científica.

Si veras ese es el problema con la comunidad científica, si alguien llega y les dice que tiene pruebas de que procedemos del mono, todos van y le siguen como tales.

El principio atrópico es solo otras de las tontas teorías en las que el ser humano se pone como el centro del universo, "yo observo, por lo tanto el universo existe", básicamente es el ego de los científicos diciendo que de no ser por que los seres humanos somos capaces de analizar el universo, este no existiría y su existencia permanecería desconocida. Pero aunque puedas verlo o no ¡el universo existe! usar los sentidos humanos como medio de justificación de la existencia del mismo es estúpido. En otras palabras "no solo por que puedas ver algo significa que debe existir".

"NO SOLO POR QUE PUEDAS VER ALGO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBE EXISTIR"

"NO SOLO POR QUE PUEDAS VER ALGO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBE EXISTIR"

"NO SOLO POR QUE PUEDAS VER ALGO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBE EXISTIR"

…

House de pronto permacio en silencio y su mirada parecía perdida, Cameron y Chase entraron a la oficina.

Llegaron los resultados del laboratorio de ADN…

Dieron negativos – dijo House antes de que pudieran confírmarlo, todos se miraron incrédulos.

Así es… como es que usted sabia que…

No lo sabia, pero encaja, rápido pásame el reporte de cáncer de Wilsom.

House se puso efusivamente a revisar el reporte hasta que se detuvo a observar las fechas marcadas en las radiografías.

Todos son unos idiotas, por que nadie se dio cuenta de esto, hay una radiografía en este expediente que no fue tomada por nosotros – House atravesó la habitación y la coloco en la pantalla de luz.

No veo nada ahí – dijo la Dr. Cameron

Exacto, por que no hay nada ahí, esta radiografía fue tomada hace tres semanas.

Eso es imposible, nosotros no la recibimos hasta hace dos días.

Precisamente, nuestra paciente no tenia ese tumor hace tres semanas, por que no era un tumor. Yo estaba en lo correcto y Hawking se equivoca – y con una mirada sentenciarte salió despedido de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy donde se encontraban los padres de la niña.

Necesito hacer una biopsia de exploración en el útero de la niña.

¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡MORIRA DESANGRADA EN EL QUIROFANO!

Mmm, cierto… si tan solo hubiese un método seguro de diagnosticar el problema, ¡Ya se! ¡Que el papa confiese! – Voltea a ver al padre y con una voz fuerte y decisiva dijo:

Díganos de una vez por todas la verdad, ¡Usted embarazo a su hija!

CONTINUARA


	4. FINAL Chapter

- House, la niña no esta embarazada, el eco fue definitivo; además ¿piensas ignorar el enorme tumor de que se encuentra en su ovario izquierdo que claramente se puede apreciar en la radiografía de su útero?

- Si uso bastón es por que cojeo no por que estoy ciego. Pero lo que estamos viendo en la radiografía no es un tumor, es otra cosa.

- ¿House a donde estas tratando de llegar? – la doctora Cuddy ya conocía esta conversación pues ya antes la había tenido con el.

- ¿No es bastante obvio ya? Ese no es un tumor, es un bebe – la señora puso de nuevo cara de nauseas.

- ¿Tenemos que pasar por eso de nuevo? – dijo realmente fastidiada – James, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto? – la señora rogaba por el auxilia de su esposo pero este no hacia nada mas que quedarse completamente callado en su asiento con la cara pálida.

- House, será mejor que tengan una buena hipótesis para respaldar tus acusaciones de lo contrario voy a tener retirarte del caso – la doctora Cuddy estaba ya demasiada presionada.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que después de que acabe con ellos no les quedara las suficientes ganas como para demandarnos – House entonces desvio la mirada a los padres de la paciente – señora, ¿sabia usted que su esposo llevo recientemente a su hija al ginecólogo?

- ¿Es acaso estúpido? Creí que esto había quedado todo claro – le argumento ya bastante mosqueada.

- Mmm… cierto, pero no me refería a esa vez, si no a esta – House toma de la expediente que tenia en la mano una hoja de reporte y se la pasa a ella – Este es un reporte medico que nos mandaron de la clínica a donde llevaron a su hija, en ella incluía una tomografía que le hicieron y la cual los ineptos de mi departamento pasaron desapercibidos, la fecha de la prueba es de hace 5 semanas.

- Eso es imposible, en ese tiempo yo me encontraba con ella, no hay manera de que sea posible.

- Pues al parecer si la hay – el padre de la niña parecía cada vez mas ansioso – aunque desde un principio me pareció extraño que llevaran a una niña de 12 años al ginecólogo, la mayoría de las personas considerarían eso demasiado pronto, pero no ustedes. El reporte medico dice que su hija posee un periodo irregular de menstruación, según esto su hija lo hacia cada dos meses lo cual no es nada extraño dado considerado el pronto desarrollo de sus atributos sexuales lo mas probable es que consideraran algún problema hormonal lo que sus ginecólogos diagnosticaron esto como un simple problema de gemación por lo que nunca se dieron cuenta que en realidad ella tenia un ovario faltante

- ¡¿Un que?! – todos parecían realmente sorprendidos por la afirmación de House – Pero debe de estar loco, ustedes mismo nos dijeron que el problema de mi hija era cáncer de ovario, ¿como puede tener cáncer si ni siquiera tiene sus ovarios?

- House, aunque debo admitir que tu teoría es buena por su puesto que un proceso irregular hormonal desencadenaría algunos de los síntomas, es imposible que nadie haya notado eso. –En la tomografía que tomaron los doctores de la clínica puede apreciarse claramente los dos ovarios.

- Eso es por que no es un ovario, eso que vemos ahí es un feto - House camina y se dirige al padre - usted nos mintió acerca de su esposa – la señora se levanta eufórica de su asiento – usted no, la madre de la niña, bueno eso en realidad no es exactamente correcto por que jamás procrearon, ella no es su hija: usted la adopto.

- ¿QUE? ¿JAMES DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO?

- Hombre adulto, de 40 a 60 años, mirada indecisa, ojos vidriosos, descuidado, retraído social, incapaz de entablar conversaciones y el hecho de que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que su esposa llego al hospital, todo encaja con la descripción de un pervertido acosador de menores, comúnmente podríamos denominar a este tipo de sujetos como pederasta – el señor se veía cada vez mas incómodamente ansioso, House le miraba con una mirada penetrante - un día decidió que la pornografía infantil del internet con la cual había sobrevivido hasta ahora ya no era suficiente para alimentar esa enferma obsesión por los cuerpos tiernos y delicados, así que tomo un autobús y se dirigió a un orfanato para realizar los tramites de adopción de una pequeña niña con el objetivo de satisfacer sus enfermizas necesidades.

- ¡¿JAMES?! – la señora le grito pero el permaneció en silencio – por el amor de dios, vas a permitir que este sujeto hable así de ti y de tu hija!

- ¿No hay respuesta? Bueno, supongo que su silencio nos dice suficiente. Pero el verdadero problema no es usted, si no ella, cuando llego al orfanato conoció a Erika, una pequeña niña pero con el cuerpo desarrollado de una adolescente, que por culpa de la explosión de hormonas que atacaban a su cuerpo y el trauma de no haber conocido nunca a sus padres desarrollo una aflicción por los hombres mayores con el fin de llenar el vacio que dejaba su ausencia. Era la pareja perfecta que satisfacía las necesidades de ambos. Utilizando la adopción como pantalla logro conseguir que la niña viviera con usted, pero ella no era su hija, ella era su amante.

- Madre santa – la doctora camerón llevo su mano para tapar la boca en un intento de ocultar su enorme sorpresa.

- Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como pensaban, sabe por que una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando le vi la cara por primera vez fue investigar sobre usted, no me parecía lógico que una persona como usted fuera esposo de una señora de la clase tan fina. Resulta que al pasar de los años la empresa en la que trabajaba comenzó a tener problemas económicos, recortando empleados y salarios y con el incremento de los precios del mercado ustedes se vieron en la necesidad de buscar una manera de subsistir, así que desarrollaron un plan en el que involucraba buscar a un señora despechada y rica que fácilmente aceptaría casarse con un pobre perdedor como usted y de esta manera asegurar su situación económica.

La señora le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero House continuo: "A sus espaldas ustedes seguían manteniendo relaciones sexuales y hace una semanas se percataron que la niña había dejando de menstruar por lo que usted tomo la decisión de acompañar personalmente a su hija al ginecólogo en lugar de dejar que su esposa lo hiciera como se esperaría que fuera, ustedes estaban al tanto de que ella podía estar embarazada. Pero como los resultados no fueron definitivos tuvieron que regresar en otra ocasión, esta vez con la suerte del consentimiento de su esposa."

Todos en la habitación permanecían en silencia mientras House continuaba con su diagnostico: "Pero su hija colapso en la clínica y tuvieron que traerla de emergencias y cuando realizamos el eco al útero de su hija y nos dimos cuenta que no había nada ahí, usted se sintió enormemente aliviado por alguna razón y eso era por que pensó que no estaba embarazada o por que pensó que tal vez había perdido el bebe con el accidente, lo cual no fue así. Si no que el bebe no estaba en el utrero, lo que en verdad sucedió es que un espermatozoide fecundo un ovulo y este se planto dentro de la trompa de Falopio opuesta de la ovulación, al cabo de un par de semanas el feto creció lo suficiente hasta ocupar el tamaño de un ovulo normal por lo que paso desapercibido en la tomografía que le practicaron en la clínica del ginecólogo, pero cuando nosotros practicamos nuestra radiografía notamos un crecimiento notable, la radiografía solo mostro una enorme masa lo que nosotros diagnosticamos como un tumor de ovario, que en realidad era un feto en desarrollo. Gracias al ciclo irregular de su hija no se percataron del embarazo si no hasta 2 meses después de que comenzó lo que permitió al feto crecer lo suficiente como para entrar en el diagnostico estimado del padecimiento de TTP, lo cual son los síntomas que comenzaron a acontecer después de que ingreso al hospital. Encaja perfectamente.

- ¿Es todo esto cierto José? – la señora estaba totalmente devastada, sus ojos estaban llenos en dolorosas lagrimas y sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

- Yo… yo.. – pero el no podía articular palabras, su rostro estaba abrumado y lleno de frio sudor.

- Dios, creo que debo llamar a servicios familiares en este momento- dijo la doctora Cuddy mientras hacia señas a los policías de la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasara con la niña? – inquirió Wilsom

- El feto atenta con la vida de la niña – le respondió en una fría voz- solo hay una cosa por hacer: debemos terminarlo.

- Llamare al quirófano para programar la cirugía – y Chase salió de la habitación, en la que la señora rompió en un destrozarte llanto.

Mas tarde en la oficina House se encuentra solo ojeando una copia del libro que el profesor Hawking le había mandado por correo, pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el aire. La doctora camerón se le acerca por detrás en silencio.

- Si no hubiese sido por el doctor Hawking, tal vez nunca hubieses descifrado el rompecabezas a tiempo – argumento, pero House no volteaba a verla y permanecía en silencio – tal vez debería ir, son amigos después de todos.

- ¿Acaso eres ciega o solo ingenua? ¿Qué no sabes como trato yo a mis amigos? Deberías de estar al tanto de mi relación con Wilsom – Cameron se ríe por lo bajo - ¿Te parece algo divertido?

- No es nada, es solo… que me parece lindo que alguien como usted pueda ser capaz de creer en algo tan superficial como la amistad – House se limita a observar a la doctora Cameron - Creo que debería ir a la presentación del libro – le hablo en una voz realmente suave que parecía inútil resistir, entonces la doctora Cameron caminó fuera de habitación dejando a House contemplando el vacio y disfrutando el silencio de la habitación desierta. Pasados unos segundos cierra de un portazo la portada del libro y lo avienta a uno de los estantes del escritorio, toma su bastón y camina cojeante hasta la puerta de cristal, la cual desliza y cierra, aquello donde se lee: Dr. House, Diagnostico Medico.


End file.
